wasteland
by britneyissolame
Summary: L has a secret lust for Light but when his lust has been cured will he decide to rule the world with Light Yagami or hold him in custody
1. Chapter 1

it was a pretty average day for the investigation. if you consider Touta Matsuda becoming overly excited reading gossip instead of investigating, Aizawa and Mogi continuously telling him to shut up and I, Ryuzaki , having a secret Lust for Light Yagami then yes, It was an average day.

by then I was almost 99% certain that Light Yagami; son of deputy director Soichiro Yagami was infact kira. And about 100% certain that I was also in love with Kira. The thought of Light being God of this world did not bother me but did arouse my attention, making him my main suspect.

Many thoughts crossed my mind that day, more often then they should but it was obviously because I had eaten more sweets than I normally planned. Being " in love" with Light Yagami and suspecting him of being a mass murder set my mind a drift ignoring my diet of all sweets.

The first thought was, what if Light Yagami was kira?.

Would I not kill him because I was infatuated with him?.

Would I have him kill the Japanese task force and attempt to rule this world with him?, probably that.

Sigh.

Why didn't I tell Watari to make the chains shorter?. I wanted to be closer to Light. I did not know if it was because I loved him or suspected him.

both.

I suppose.

My eye's drifted to Lights fingers slowly but sternly taping the letters on the key bored. The fact that he could type without looking down at the letters displayed on the buttons didn't surprise me. To me , his inteligents was amusing.

I felt that he was far inferior than I but hearing people say we where exactly the same satisfied me.

" Is every thing ok, Ryuzaki?" Light asked still tapping and scanning his computer screen.

"Yes, everything if fine."

I slowly turned my attention away from Light Yagami and focusing it on my laptop. I slowly bite my thumbnail, angrily , thinking of why Light wasn't aware of my feelings and sick thoughts. Probably because I didn't act like an insane obsessed fangirl. Misa.

"NO WAY! , ANOTHER KIRA SPOKE PERSON HAS JUST BEEN KILLED"

Matsuda yelled excitedly. I didn't quit get this man, why was he so interested in all of this Kira news, let me fix that, why did he enjoy it so much?. He treated this investigation as if it where a game. I did enjoy his loud stupid personality. It brought liveliness and removed stress from the investigation. that I enjoyed.

He began jumping up and down on the couch causing Aizawa's laptop to nearly topple over to the floor.

" SIT DOWN!" Aizawa yelled. He was outraged, as usual. There Aizawa goes again, correcting Matsuda's stupid mistakes and telling him to settle down with the excitement. Matsuda obeyed and sat back down calmly but jumped back onto his knees turning the opposite direction. I already knew what was going to happen, Matsuda was going to ask a question Light would Answer and I would sit down, knees in palm, quietly.

"heh kind of random question but how old where you when you guys lost your virginity?." He asked scratching the back of his head shutting his wide brown eyes.

my assumption was correct. that question push me over the edge, why would he ask that?.

idiot.

Maybe the others weren't bothered because they where no longer a virgin, unlike I. although, I would not blame my self. Watari never aloud me to be with anyone non the less, have friends.

"fifteen, I was a really stupid kid" Light said nonchalantly laughing at his own idiotic mistake. I wasn't surprised, Light Yagami was quit handsome. I didn't expect much from Matsuda.

"same here. sigh. what a mistake. what about you L"

Hmm. ok not what I was expecting but as they say, don't judge a strawberry by it's flavor. My heart beat began to raise, I couldn't let them know I was a virgin but I was always truthful and couldn't lie, they wouldn't believe me. If I did lie Light would figure it out that It had been a lie, it would be just like Light Yagami, never afraid to speak of his thoughts.

" well, Matsuda , I was always an orphane and never had permission to leave whammy's house without super vision therefore, I never had the chance. later on I became an FBI detective, the worlds best , no time now ether. It would be nice." I mumbled lastly. I bite my thumbnail thinking of Light, what it would be like to have my first time with . . . Light Yagami. Imposible. The chances of that happening where 1% at least it had been something but not enough.

"Ryuzaki, I- uh need to use the restroom"

Odd, Light commented that after he heard what I said but again, it was only natural to use the restroom.

To be continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryuzaki, I- uh need to use the restroom"

Odd, Light commented that after he heard what I said but again, it was only natural to use the restroom. that alone did not raise my suspition, it has already been about a month chained to Light Yagami that we no longer had to comment where ever one would lead, strange. it wasn't like Light.

"very well, you all may take a break," I mumbled climbing out of the wheeled chair which I had more fun rolling around in it than necessary. The chair did help me get around the room, for walking would take much more effort.

"yeah!, what about you Soichiro?, how old where you?."

...You probably already figured out who had said that.

Light and I walked out of the room, I wasn't paying attention to where he was leading me. I followed by the sound of his foot steps and side view of his fast moving body. I was being ignorant because I was nibbling gently on the red strawberry , watching it fade each bite I had token.

After the strawberry was poured down into my system we entered a room, not just any room, the room Light and I would sleep in at dark. why would he take me here?, it was obviously not a restroom, well if you refer to a room you rest in then I suppose it was.

"didn't you need to use the 'bathroom' , Yagami?"

He laughed.

"please, call me light. I said 'restroom' it's completely different from a bathroom Ryuzaki."

I had already none that but I couldn't help feel that his actions where different from the normal Light Yagami.

"ah, yes , I knew that"

"you'resocutewhenpeoplecorrectyourmistakes," Light whispered.

I wasn't sure if I was hearing things due to my mind being clouded with thoughts of Light Yagami or if I had actually heard what I thought I heard. either way, my cheeks burned red, it felt as if I was seated in front of a fire place and the heat had only been hiteing my face.

Light walked behind and locked the door. My heart raised, was he going to attempt to murder me and admit that he was in fact kira?.

NO.

wrong.

I was wrong.

"Ryuzaki, have you ever had your first kiss?," light asked stepping closer to me as each word escaped his mouth. why would Light ask me such a thing?, didn't I explain it earlier?.

"N-no. . . I explained it earlier Light Yagami."

I mumbled biting my thumbnail out of habbit and heart raising. Light removed my thumb from my lips and pressed his lips against mine, attempting to slide in his tounge but I did not allow entry. he released.

"your lips are sweet but Ryuzaki, I am the Seme."

his lips crashed against mine this time his tounge wresteled mine. seme. hah. Seme: the male that is in control or rather demanding in a boy and boy relationship, did that mean that I , Ryuzaki , was the Uke and Light Yagami the person I love was the Seme?. I liked being in control of the Japanese task force but being in control in a relationship was entirerly different, I could never manage that, I'd rather go along and enjoy the ride than being in control and have the responsibility to make it enjoyable.

He held my waist pulling my body against his, my crouch meeting his. he was hard. I was. . .hard. the slide his hands down to the back of my bented knees. sitting in that 'weird' position seemed to come in handing being the Uke. Light wrapped both my legs around his waist and pushed me violently up against the wall. For my thin figure it did hurt being slammed against a wall and being treated like a wild animal. . . but that. . . I enjoyed.

While that had continued Aizawa, Matsuda , Mogi , Soichiro, and Watari relaxed Listening to Matsuda's meaningless story's, comments, and what not. Matsuda continued the conversation.

"and then- BANG."

"what was that?" Matsuda absent mindedly asked.

Nothing Matsuda it was just be experiencing what I had never got the chance to, that's it.

"n-nothing, Ryuzaki must have dropped something, he seems steady but he is quit clumsy." Watari explained. It seemed as it Watari had already figured out what was going on behind those walls, Watari was like my father and knew exactly what I was up to and not to mention, the cameras where installed in our room.

Matsuda began, "right, that could be true ha h- MOAN."

and there goes my loud moan.

t

Light slide the sloppy, passionate kiss down to my neck causing me to moan loudly, that alone made me harder , nearly reaching my limit. He released and breathed heavily as did I that kiss was estimated to be about 1 minute.

"ugh, can I?." Light asked placing his hand down my inner thigh. That kiss was not enough , I nodded my head eagerly waiting for this roller coaster to slide down the drop.


	3. Chapter 3

"ugh, can I?." Light asked placing his hand down my inner thigh. That kiss was not enough , I nodded my head eagerly waiting for this roller coaster to slide down the drop. He began to kiss be roughly, He unbuttoned my faded blue jeans moaning loudly.

It was wrong, all wrong, contrary to human nature but it was right in my eyes, there was no such thing as right from wrong in this solitude. It was right. I began to crave sweets only because I had been making out with light for about 5 minutes tasting the bitter taste of his tounge.

A while ago my body gotten so used to having sugar in it's system that I must have sugar every five hours, if I pass that given time a nettle has to thrust into my thigh inserting the needed amount of sugar, if I fail to do so. . . I die, that simple.

I haven't notice my jeans being thrown down my ankles because the mental argument I was having with light about his tounge being flavorless, bitter, yet enjoyable. I would have token Light's pants of but I would have just shown my eagerness and if I did I know light wouldn't bother to pleasure me as much, instead he toke them of on his own and threw me back into his embrace and meeting his soft lips again.

He itched his fingers under my shirt and slide them down my waist, he didn't bother taking of my shirt nor his but that was only because we where chained together and having the shirts dangle from our wrist would be bothersome, to him having our shirts on was also bothersome but there was not he could have done. attempting to rip them of was also out of the question. I didn't mind is because I was very self loathing about every inch of who I am, I never quit got the reason why so many children like Beyond Birthday and Nate River were overly obsessive of me, why?.

Light lay me down on the white sheeted bed, climbing on top of me swaying his body to the rythme of the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck forcing the kiss to grow deeper.

"Ryuzaki must have found a slice of cake, he _is_ one of those people who moan when the flavor of food satisfy them," said Watari trying to cover up the truth behind the bang and my scarcly loud moan.

"Watari, are you hiding something?," Matsuda closed his eyes and pointed two stern fingers at Watari, still smiling wildly. Watari shock his top lip making his mustache move awkwardly.

"no, not at all."

Matsuda understood and shut up, well moved on to a different topic

Light attempted to take of my baggy plaid boxers but I did not allow him until he had first. I was far to shy and nervous to reveal . . . anything he far handsomer than I and fit ,strong , not to mention the seme.

"Fine." He toke of his black boxers and toke mine of almost emidiatly after him. I shock nervously.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine, It won't hurt, only a little bit," Light whispered into my ear resting his crouch on mine, the problem with that sentence was I was not afraid of experiencing the pain but the pleasure. What if I enjoyed it far than I was supposed to and have a heart attack meaning that he is Kira?.

No.

I was only over thinking this.

He wrapped my legs around his waist once again and pumped him self into be. It hurt. I-it stung like hell. . . hmmm, bad metaphor but the pain was so great there where no ways of describing It.

After about 5 minutes of excrustiating pain the pain became pleaser that also became so over welmingly great there where no word to describe It either. Pain and pleasure where the same in different ways. Faster . Harder . My arms wrapped around his shoulders, my fingers tugging and pulling his shirt asking for more. My hips bucked against his to the rythme. My moans became louder within every thrust I began subconsciously calling Light's name every few seconds. This went on for two hours, front, back, then front again.

He stopped and lay his body on top of mine. His chest rising and falling with my own, my fingers tangled in his wet chestnut hair.

"shit , it's been two hours!," Light yelled jumping up and off the bed. He pulled on his boxers then his pants, I copied his actions. The clothes covered our sticky sweaty body. Light ran out the door pulling me along with him.

We barged through the door still gasping for air. I wished it would have never ended but if I didn't I was at most positive that I would certainly die of a heart attack.

The task force staired at us in shock, Misa nearly crying. I was surprised that the brainless blonde figured out what was going on yet again, it was only obvious.

Light Yagami and I casually sat back down the same positions we where in earlier.

Silence.

Shocked faces.

"Soishiro Yagami, your son is in fact Kira."

"Yes, that's right dad."

We slowly smirked at each other causing the task force to gasp and filling this room with utter confusion. They began to panic.

"BUT LIGHT LOVES MEEEEEEE!," Misa yelled stomping her feet on the ground, waving her fist into the air.

Pain ran through my veins causing me to fall of my wheeled chair and onto my knees. I knew what was happening, the sugar, I hadn't had some inserted into my system since 3PM.

"W-w-waa. . . cough. . .n- nettle" is all I managed to utter out. Be fore my heart cam into a complete halt Watari thrust the nettle into my thigh. I couldn't thank him enough for his kindness and always knowing exactly what I needed.

Light grabbed my shirt and pulled my eyes to meet his red ones.

"rule this world with me" he whispered leaning in closer. closer. I nodded.

" would I have him kill the Japanese task force and attempt to rule this world with him?, probably that."

His lips meet mine, the sloppy kiss discusted the task force but aroused me.

"STOPP ITTTTTTT!."

Misa, shut up.

The kiss had stopped a thin piece of saliva attached to our lips.

"Ryuk, give Ryuzaki the Shinigami eyes," Light demanded. Who was this Shinigami?, I knew how the eyes worked but not had figured out about the Shinigami although it didn't take me quit a while.

In an Instant my eyes shown red , like Beyond. The Shinigami eyes.

Light slowly slide the death note down his thigh and placed my hand onto the death note only to reveal a demon like creature. His eyes meet mine.

"AHHHHH NO, RYUZAKI DON'T YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO CAPTURE KIRA NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!," Matsuda yelled, tears falling from his swollen red eyes.

well it seems like I had failed to do so but I had cracked the case , wasn't that all that maddered.

"you're are my eyes, forever," Light whispered leaning his forhead against mine.

"now, write there names down all of them except for Watari."

Light opened the Death Note to a blank page and handed me an ink pen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Misa yelled shaking her head violently. Misa jumped out the window. Dead. Gone. Misa.

"Please, Light I am your father are you really going to choose _that _over your father?."

"Yes, dad because. . . I love him," Light said planting a small kiss on my fourhead.

I began to write the names. In fourty seconds they would all die without being able to tell the world who Kira Is and Watari had no choice to be with me for if he died it would raise the medias suspition and he would be a great help to create this new world.

"here," Light handed me a white Death Note, a Shinigami named Zellogi appeared.

"Kira."

"L."

"we are justice," we whispered at the same time as if reading each others mind. He kissed me softly. This was our world.

THE END

part 2 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

s/9281897/1/Beautiful


End file.
